


i'm a headcase (but you love me)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: FIRST JAYLOS DRABBLE HELLO, M/M, carlos gets his chaotic ways from his boyfriend sometimes, day 2 of 12 days of descendants!!!, includes some jaylos as childhood sweethearts as well, jay freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: mal challenges jay and carlos to a sled race down a hill, and jay doesn't really like seeing his loved ones get hurt.12 days of descendants day 2: snow.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	i'm a headcase (but you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!!! here's day 2 for holiday week and also my first jaylos drabble being posted on here!!! hope you enjoy and i love yall!

It had been a peaceful December afternoon when Ben decided he would give his friends Jay and Carlos a call to see if they’d be up for sledding with him and Mal. Believe it or not, even in their twenties they loved snow just as much as any other kid (the fluffy and fresh snow, to be exact.) 

Jay likes it especially, because it evokes a precious childhood memory that he doesn’t really want to forget. He was five, and Carlos was his next door neighbor who was a year younger than him. He remembered going outside, seeing the younger boy playing in his front yard alone, and something in his mind told him to join him. So he did, and a wholesome friendship and later relationship came to be. 

After a brief car ride, they meet Ben and Mal at the park he’d said they were going to be at. Ben did ask Evie if she wanted to come only for her to politely decline, for her girlfriend of a few months Audrey went to another country for Christmas vacation and Evie wanted to stay home and FaceTime her all day. 

“I got you guys covered with the sleds.” Ben announces, opening the trunk of his car to reveal two wooden sleds sitting on top of eachother. “My grandpa used to make them.” 

“Wow,” says Carlos, examining the sled with awe. “Your grandpa was a damn good craftsman.” 

“I know.” Ben laughs, handing one sled to Carlos and the other to Mal. “He was a genius, and some of the inventions that he made are still in my parents house.” 

Ben closes the trunk, and the four of them walk over to the top of the hill as they discuss their upcoming holiday plans. Apparently Carlos was going to be at Jay’s house meeting his family. Ben was in the middle of his sentence, talking about how he was going to his family winter home in France, when Mal smirked as an idea formed in her head. 

“Wait,” she says, making Ben silence himself. “We should do a race, down this hill.” 

“A race?” Ben questions and Mal nods, looking at Jay and Carlos with a spark of excitement in her green eyes. 

If Mal loved anything, it was competitiveness. She was always adamant about winning things, really. Every Halloween she made sure she had more of an abundance of candy than everyone else, and she took every game night seriously. It wasn’t until the first time Mal learned how to sled, or Ben  _ taught _ her how to sled, that she felt that same competitive streak arise.

Mal steps closer to the edge of the hill and leans to peak at how far it goes. “The hill is big enough for us to slide down, it’ll be perfect.” 

“Tell you what,” Jay adds, “Whoever gets to the bottom of the hill first wins.” 

“And the loser?” Mal asks. 

“The loser gets to buy the winner food, on them.” Jay declares. 

“Oh it’s on.” Mal says, smirking even wider. “Can’t wait for you to buy me dinner.” 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jay rebuts, picking up the sled and begins to walk toward the edge of the hill. “C’mon, Carlos.” 

The four place their sled firmly on the snow and sit down. Mal is on one sled with Ben behind her and Jay is on the other with Carlos behind him, arms wrapped securely around his torso. 

“On three.” Jay announces and Ben nods. He counts down from three to one and they both speed off down the snowy hill. Mal cheers her boyfriend on happily, while yelling at Jay that he’s going to be a sore loser as they’re catching up to them. 

“In your dreams!” Jay yells back. 

Jay feels Carlos lean in, and the smaller boy whispers something in his ear. “Follow my lead.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t panic, okay?” 

Jay is beyond confused at this point, and a little scared for what his boyfriend is about to do. “I don’t understa--” 

All of a sudden, Jay sees his boyfriend’s body fly off the sled and flop onto the snow. Jay lets out a panicked yelp. “What the fuck!” 

Jay was never really scared of anything, really. He’s been bungee jumping off of high cliffs and has swan in shark infested waters before. What scares the hell out of him, honestly, is seeing his loved ones get hurt, like the time Evie took a wrong step down the stairs in six inch heels and was close to breaking her ankle but Jay was the one to catch her. Seeing Carlos physically hurt scares him more than anything in the world. 

His sled comes to a complete stop, and it grabs the attention of Ben and Mal who are just as panicked as he was. Jay rushes over to Carlos’ side, and his eyes were squeezed shut as if in excruciating pain. 

“Carlos, what in the absolute  _ hell  _ was that? _ ”  _ He rambles nervously, trying to get him to face him. _ _

“Jay--” Carlos tries to shush him. 

“You could’ve fucking died, man!” 

“Jay!” his boyfriend’s voice was more stern. “I’m fine. Just follow my lead and pretend like I’m hurt.”

Carlos goes back to feigning pain once he sees Ben and Mal rush over to his said. Mal had her hands covering her mouth and Ben looked petrified. 

“Carlos are you okay?” Ben asks, trying to inspect where his pain might be coming from. 

Jay wants to burst out laughing when he sees what look like fake tears falling from Carlos’s eyes. “I need an ice pack.” he stammers. 

Without any hesitation, Mal and Ben leave their side to go back to their car. Carlos stops fake crying to see if they’re in the clear and he taps Jay’s arm to hop back on the sled. They both stand and continue to race down the remainder of the hill as they cheer themselves on. 

“My plan worked!” Carlos exclaimed. 

“Yeah and you almost gave me a fucking heart attack.” Jay jokes as they both stand from the sled, making Carlos laugh. “But you’re a genius.” 

“You should’ve seen your face!” the shorter boy chuckles, making Jay roll his eyes. 

“Where did you even get that crazy ass idea anyway?” 

“I learn from the best.” Carlos smirks before kissing his cheek. 

Jay smiles, becoming more aware of the fact that his antics had an impact on Carlos. “Well, now you’re plan is gonna get us free food from Mal. So thanks for that.” 

Jay kisses Carlos on the part of his forehead that was uncovered by his beanie, and they wait for the laughter inducing facial expressions on Mal and Ben when they discover that Carlos was okay the entire time. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed it feel free to leave comments and kudos!! (also follow me on tumblr! @/harryuma)


End file.
